Revenge is Sweeter Far Than Flowing Honey
by Kylria
Summary: This is based off the movie, Sillent Hill. Julianna O’Brian is an OC. Julianna O’Brian has been having horrific dreams of corpse-like creatures and death. She is willing to do whatever is neccessary to stop them. Even if it is to go into a nightmare...


**Hello Everyone. This is my first Sillent Hill fanfic so if you don't like it, please don't flame. I wrote this for my English class and got a really go mark so I decided to post it. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Sillent Hill.**

**Revenge is Sweeter than Flowing Honey  
**

Blood. Mutilated corpses. Silent Hill. Disfigured killers. A hospital with mutant doctors and nurses. No faces. No eyes, ears, mouths, noses, hair… nothing, but a void of emptiness. Knives and other sharp objects which lay hidden behind torn, ragged uniforms. Silent Hill. A girl huddled up, fear evident on her face. Her eyes stormy and heart pounding in her chest. She can see her father, struggling, strapped down to a metal table. He's alive, for the moment anyway. Tears drip from her chin. Those things were getting closer and closer. The child watches, horrified. She buries her head into her knees in time for the area to be filled with screams. Inhumanly, pain-filled screams. Then all goes silent. She can hear their almost noiseless approach. Slowly, slowly as they creep towards the closet doors. Light shines through as the door opens…

I opened my eyes, only to reclose them to block the sunlight in my face. I had the dream again just like every other night since I was six. I don`t understand these night terrors. I`ve looked for their meanings, but in the end, I learned to deal with them. I have tried so many medications that in the end always failed.

The dreams, themselves, weren`t always consistent. Certain details would change, like the location, which changed between a hospital, a library, a cemetery, or a bedroom; the murderers changed from alien nurses and doctors, to zombie spider creatures, to evil, decaying dolls; and the man interchanged with a woman. However, two important details remained unchanged: the girl hiding in a closet, and the name `Silent Hill'. A continuous question, always running through my mind. What does this all mean?

I rolled my body over and gazed at the digital alarm clock sitting innocently on a nearby end table. 5:32… Too early. I didn`t need to get up for another two hours. I pushed my head into the feathery soft pillow, desperately trying to drift off, but the name kept running through my thoughts. Silent Hill. I closed my eyes and tried to will the sandman to take me away. Finally giving up, I groaned in frustration and pulled myself from my warm blankets. I stumbled into the kitchen of my apartment and turned on the coffee. The kitchen wasn`t very large. The fridge led to a long counter and sink, the stove was in between two sections of counter, leaving the table at the very end of the room.

I fell ungracefully on to a chair and opened my laptop. I typed in the words `Silent Hill` in the search engine. I scrolled through the lists, looking for anything about the unknown town. A link popped up and I was in.

The site was black and had old gray and white photos. One had a sign that said `Welcome to Silent Hill. ` I scrolled down, skimming through information, only to find all information to be irrelevant. There was nothing about the town itself, however there was a map. I scribbled it down on some paper. I found out it was about a four hour drive from my apartment. Raw curiosity filled me, and before I knew it, I was packing up a suitcase full of clothing and the basic necessities, like shampoo, conditioner, some snacks, and a laptop case.

I left a message for my adopted parents. We had tried to solve my problem before, but we always turned up with nothing. They had said they didn`t know my actual town of birth, but they had suggested that the town from my nightmares may be it, but it was only a theory. Once I was ready, I hopped into my car and took off.

Three hours into the drive, I began to feel almost light-headed. I grabbed my head with my hand for a second, only to return it to my side. Dark images flashed quickly, like lightning, into my mind, only to disappear in seconds. It was as if it was telling me to turn back and never return. I couldn`t shake the feeling that death was following me. My head was pounding so intensely that at one point it was too much to handle, and I had to pull over. I didn`t stop though, deciding impulsively to walk the remaining distance.

The town appeared in my view. The town was very dark and misty, gray and lifeless. The buildings were charred, and black. As I continued through the seemingly abandoned town, a strange feeling of absolute terror filled my body to the very core. As I turned as if to leave, my feet were suddenly cemented into the ground. My mind screamed and thrashed, but it made no connection with my legs. It was more or less like something was holding me there, never willing to let go.

I turned back and moved forward again slowly. As I turned the corner, I came face to face with the most terrifying creatures I have ever witnessed with my own two eyes. They looked like giant dogs. They were furless and their flesh was a dark gray, deteriorating mess. Four of them turned towards me and stalked closer. They made noises that were between growls and deep moans. I turned tail and took off with them running right behind me. I sprinted down the fog filled streets with those things following me all the way. As I ran, in the distance, I could see a large church. I pushed myself to the breaking point and threw open the door and slammed it closed again, as one of the creatures leapt for me. I heard a thunk, and I fell against the door.

My entire body trembled as sobs shook my frame. I could hear the faint sounds of the animals pacing behind the locked door. I heard a shuffle in front of me, and I turned my attention to the inside of the church.

There, all looking startled were about thirty citizens. Standing in the lead, was a woman with curly blonde hair. She was most likely to be their leader. I forced my jello replaced limbs to stand as the woman came forward.

"You, why are you here, Outsider? You are not a citizen of Silent Hill. What right do you have in this Holy House of the All Glorious God?" she spoke in a loud commanding voice.

"My name… is Julianna O'Brian. I…I came to Silent Hill to find out about these… dreams I've been having. I was chased into the church by… by those… monsters," I managed to stutter. The woman nodded her head in understanding.

"You may seek asylum here. My name is Christabella. You will find the answers that you search for in the hospital's archives. It has the information that is most beneficial to you. Follow me, please," she said with a slight frown. She led me over to a hallway slowly leading down underneath the ground. I looked back behind me to see the villagers' stares. A shiver rattled my spine. I quickly followed after Christabella. At the end of the hallway, there was stone stairs that led up to a trap door. She climbed up and propped it open. She waved her hand to motion me to follow her. We arrived at a room filled with books and papers.

"Here we are, look for the answers you ask for," she said as she stepped back into the hallway. I started to sift through the papers. I found one newspaper article about how the town had burned to the ground over 30 years ago. Another paper, which was titled 'Witches of Silent Hill', and preceded to list names of people who once lived.

I heard a creek and thought nothing of it. Big mistake. The floor broke through and took me and a chair down with it. It was like a bottomless pit. After what felt like an eternity, my feet hit the bottom, and the rest of me followed. I think I hit my head on the floor because I saw stars for a minute before I could grasp my bearings.

The room I was in had stone walls and was lit by the gold light of several candles. There were gray surgical tables placed in a circle. On the far table was a burnt corpse whose legs hung off one end. I struggled to my feet and took a closer look.

Suddenly the corpse shot up and turned towards me to laugh. I screamed, and it laughed again. It looked at me with its eyeless face.

"Come closer, child, for I have the answers that you desire. I know your past, your present, and your future…" it hissed, "come, and all will be told."

I inched forward until I was right in front of it.

"Lean closer…"

I did as it said. It creaked as it spoke.

"This town holds many dark secrets. Its most guarded secret was its history of witch burning. I was one of them. One burning ended in the town's destruction. After its end, the soul, Alessia, sought vengeance against the townsfolk. As a result, a dark gate fell over the town, locking it in a never ending hell until the wrongs would be made right. The monsters were manifestations of Alessia's mind; her fear of dogs, adults, nurses and doctors; of bullies at her school; her love of books, fairy tales, dolls, and insects. Everything. And they won't stop, not until she gets her revenge…"

"But what does that have to do with me?" I questioned cautiously.

"15 years ago, one child was saved by Alessia, for she knew that the child would be able to fufill her promise, maybe not then, but soon. That girl was you, Julianna O'Brian. She saved you from the monster that would have killed you after they finished your parents. And as she has seen, you have returned. To be freed from your nightmare of this place, you must help deliver to the cult Alessia's final message…" the corpse slowly crumbled and all was silent.

I backed away from the table, covering my mouth. I grabbed a candle and walked, looking for a way out. I soon came to a stair case. I weakly crept up the spiral with my back to the wall, supporting my movements. I eventually got back to the library without any incidents. I slid myself down the trap door and bolted to the church. I looked at the people; a disgusting taste filled my mouth. My eyes found Christabella. I took even strides until I was in front of her.

"Did you find the answers to your questions, Julianna?" she asked in her accent.

"I did," I stated in a neutral voice, "and I have a message for you, all of you. From Alessia. Do onto others as you would have them do onto you."

As I finished saying my message, large coils of moving barbed wire snaked its way to the townsfolk and wrapped itself around each one of them, digging into their flesh and ripping them to pieces. I stood, watching, saying nothing, and strangely feeling no remorse. Four thick loops grabbed on to Christabella, one on each arm and leg and pulled her completely apart. I looked up to the wire strands and found they met up behind a young girl, no older than thirteen years of age. She had long black hair and half her face was horribly burned. Her eyes were lit up like fireflies. She slowly descended to hover in front of me. We looked into each other's face for what seemed like hours. Her lips turned up into a small smile that I returned. Slowly the girl faded, and a calm, peaceful voice called out.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome, Alessia," I whispered and made my way to the door, stepping over body parts. I cracked open the door and looked to see that the coast was clear. I walked all the way back to my abandoned car. I jumped in and took one last glance at the town. And I drove off, never to return.


End file.
